bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hero Returns
A Hero Returns is the 16th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on the 5th of June, 2011. Plot Dan finally returns to Bakugan Interspace to help the Battle Brawlers in their battle against the Chaos Bakugan with his friends and Drago battles Horridian, Bolcanon, Krakenoid, Krowll, Spyron and Vertexx and he is able to weaken them in the progress. While Drago is battling Spectra and Infinity Helios were impressed of Drago's new power. Also Rafe and Paige were scared about how much power that Drago had. Later when Dan says to Drago that he should finish it Drago summons Mechtogan Zenthon Marucho and Shun were worried that Zenthon might destroy the place and the Brawlers about it and he and Drago start defeating a whole bunch of Chaos Bakugan but then Dan suddenly has a vision of Mag Mel and Razenoid. This causes Dan and Drago to go out of sync and they are unable to control Zenthon and he starts attacking Bakugan Interspace. Also Zenthon also defeats Infinty Trister, Wolfurio, Boulderon, Infinity Helios and Taylean in one blow and they all turn back into their Ball Form. Later after that Zenthon disappears and Anubias summons BakuNano Aeroblaze, BakuNano Hyper Pulsor, BakuNano Daftorix, BakuNano Slicerix, BakuNano Gem Sabre and BakuNano Orehammer for Horridian, Bolcanon, Spyron, Krowll, Krakenoid and Verrtex. Drago is then defeated but when Dan was about to throw Drago back into the battle, Marucho stops him and sends back the brawlers into the interior of Bakugan Interspace. Marucho then deletes the Area B. Spectra was really disappointed and sad about Dan's attitude and leaves the Brawlers'; meanwhile, Shun believes that he has no right to boss them around again. He tells the Brawlers' about the connection he has with Mag Mel and everything else he learned in New Vestroia and they will have to decide if they should take him in again after he abandoned them. In other point, because of Zenthon, Mag Mel and Razenoid finally have enough power to get free. They destroy their chains and a castle is erected on Gundalia. He, then commands his Chaos Bakugan to attack that place. That night, in Dan's house, located in Bayview, he sees a vision about the attack of Mag Mel on Gundalia and he tells the Brawlers' about it, which surprised Paige because her homeland was attacked by the Chaos Bakugan. Dan offers to go with them to Paige's home, but she and the rest of the Battle Brawlers say no, however, Dan said he has to go because this fight involves him too. Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Horridian *Krakenoid *Bolcanon *Spyron *Vertexx *Krowll *Iron Dragonoid *Flash Ingram *Cyclone Percival *Razenoid *Infinity Helios Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon BakuNano Seen *Crosstriker *Hammermor *Lanzato *Slingpike *Hyper Pulsor *Daftorix *Slicerix *Gem Sabre *Orehammer *Aeroblaze﻿ Trivia *This episode marks the first time that Boulderon and Wolfurio were seen floating next to Rafe and Paige in Ball Form. *This episode marks the first time that Gundalia has been seen since Gundalian Invaders. *Mag Mel is freed from his prison and started attacking Gundalia. *This is the first episode in'' Mechtanium Surge'' that has 10 BakuNano's shown in the one episode. *This episode reveals Marucho as the new leader of the Brawlers, not Dan or Shun. *That night when Dan has a vision of Gundalia being attacked, when the clouds moved over Dan's house, if you look closely at the clouds' shadows, they look like some of the Chaos Bakugan that Razenoid spawned. Gallery Helios1.jpg|Infinity Helios Spectra6.jpg|Spectra Spectra5.jpg|Dan and Spectra Spectra4.jpg|Spectra hurt Spectra3.jpg|Spectra and Infinity Helios Spectra2.jpg|Spectra SpectraAndHelios1.jpg|Spectra and Helios Zenthon2 (small).jpg|Zenthon Zenthon (small).jpg|Zenthon MagMel1.jpg|Mag Mel now free. Razenoid1.jpg|Razenoid receiving enough Chaos Energy to be free. MiyokoKuso1.jpg|Dan and his Mom Gundalia1.jpg|Mag Mel's Castle in Gundalia Bakunano2.jpg Bakunano1.jpg Bakunano.jpg D11.png ZenthonLosingControl.jpg Aeroblaze.jpg Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge